"The Grizzly"
* * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 79|capacity = 30 (max 450)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|upgrades = N/A|theme = Military-themed|cost = 530 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The "The Grizzly" (formerly Explosive Killer) is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is a pump-action rocket launcher shaped like a rifle. It features the dark-gray handle and a trigger under the receiver. On the receiver has a printed word which says "MIL-STD CERTIFIED". It features the rifle stock with armrest on top. Another after the receiver is the long barrel with four cooling rectangular holes near the end. Under the barrel are the pump hold and the laser sight. The ammo source is the 30-rocket box cartridge. Strategy This weapon deals monstrous damage, average fire rate, high capacity and average mobility. Tips *Since this weapon's projectiles are faster than most rocket launchers in the game, you can use this weapon in long ranges. *It is useful for softening heavily defended points such as capture point in Point Capture. *If used correctly, one can potentially eliminate the entire attacking team in Escort if they are close to the ram. *It is capable of causing massive damage against groups of enemies, potentially one-shotting them. *Use the singular grenade to inflict mass carnage on crowds of players. *Use this weapon to severely damage or even kill large groups of players. In one to two shots, most players will have 1 heart left, or they will be dead. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Use this against weakened players to save ammo and easy kills. *Run with a fast mobility weapon then fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. *Use the 4X scope for long-range attacks. *It has a high capacity and its reserve capacity for the rocket-type weapon, so do not worry about firing much. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *This weapon also isn't the most mobile weapon, so use a different weapon with much better Mobility. *Spam this weapon in compact maps like Pool Party (PG3D) or Silent School. *Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium/long-range combat, and the rockets take some time to travel. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Get close to the enemy with a high mobility weapon, but don't shoot if the users are within melee range of you for this weapon can hurt you as well if you are to close, maybe even kill you if you have low health, giving you a penalty for self-destruct. *Use the Newbie's Helmet or the Hacker's Mask to nullify self-destruction penalty if you wish to go berserk with this weapon in all ranges. *It has the 3.5-meter blast radius, so this is useful for eliminating even those with the double jumping boots. *The shield gives an armor bonus, use it when moving to reduce damage. Counters *Use a Sniper to effectively eliminate its user at longer ranges, but be warned of its very high projectile speed. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing himself. *Strafe around as this gun has bullet travel speed and will waste ammo easily. When players are reloading, seize the chance to kill. **However, take note that its projectile speed is VERY FAST, so use the high mobility to evade its projectiles. *In close range use shotguns, flamethrowers, as well as melee weapons, to easily counter users, as hopefully, they won't be dumb enough to bomb themselves at close-range. *Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. *It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. *Stay out of its user's sight. *Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off using long range, high efficiency or instant travel time weapons. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. Trivia *The design itself seems to resemble the automatic rifle, but the barrel is replaced with the rocket barrel. *It is one of the only Heavy weapons that's considered as a "Primary". *It seems to be the modern-military reincarnation of the Rocket Jumper, due to the barrel similar to that of the latter. *It is one of the Heavy weapons that have the high projectile speed and larger blast radius. *It is the only rocket launcher in the game that is pump-action. *The design of this weapon is similar to the Revolver Sniper Rifle. *This is one of the few weapons with quotation marks to start with the word "the". *The reloading animation of this weapon is similar to that of Mech Heavy Rifle's. *Supposedly, its name was chosen as the Explosive Killer back then, but it was later renamed as "The Grizzly", seeing that the former name of this weapon sound too generic. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It became more expensive in the 19.0.0vupdate. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Laser Guidance Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary